à Konoha il y a QUELQU'UN
by BakaNeko-Mimi-San
Summary: 7 ans les a séparé ils ont fais leur vie, à 23 ans il serait peut être temps de rattraper le passé? du SasuNaru Shonen-aï


_**Yep aujourd'hui est un grand jour je publie ma première one shot XD Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews =)**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Konoha il y a QUELQU'UN**

Le pied je rentre sur scène dans quelques minutes et comme à chaque fois je sens mon corps vibré d'excitation, je sens la tension palpable dans la salle…, ils ont drôlement bien chauffé le public ces petits, je dois dire que leur avoir accordé la première partie fut l'une de mes rare bonnes idées.

Ils ont du talent et je les soutiendrai autant que je le pourrais, même si connaissant mon caractère ils vont vite prendre peur ces pauvres chéris… .

Je ne suis pas stable, faut le reconnaître, même si une fois sur scène…Non je crois que c'est pire une fois que je suis scène, une bête rugit en moi comment voulez vous que je canalise ça hein ? Bon ok c'est une image on ne s'emballe pas et je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état.

Oui parce que je ne suis pas un chanteur solitaire et non je fais parti d'un groupe bien soudé qui évolue depuis maintenant quelques….mmmm….J'avais 16 ans quand on a commencé…je vais en avoir 23… 7 ans !

Moi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji et Itachi. Oui je sais c'est très masculin comme groupe mais quand on sait que nous sommes tous plus ou moins gay on peut comprendre le fait qu'on ne veuille pas de … présence féminine…On les préfère fan celles la !

Ça y est ! J'entends les premiers accords de Shika et Neji. Je fais mon entrée sur scène et sens les vibrations montées en flèches dans ma tête. Je prends le micro et lance un « Ohayooooo Miiina !!! ». Les cris des « hystériques » arrivent à mes oreilles, ce groupe de demoiselles que nous connaissons depuis la maternelle et qui ont décidé de ne plus nous lâcher d'une semelle mais on les aime bien.

J'adore les vibrations que me donne la basse c'est tout simplement indescriptible ! Ça y est je me lance !!!

(LM. C – Little Fat Man Boy)

La chanson déborde d'énergie, je me mets à faire de grand pas tout en chantant, le refrain est rapide et nous entraine les uns les autres dans ce rythme endiablé, c'est l'une des rares chansons que j'ai écrite et mise en musique tout seul mais mes collègues et amis ont tout de suite apprécier et on a fais là l'un de nos plus gros cartons !!

J'en suis pas peu fière et me mets à délirer avec Shikamaru pendant qu'il joue.

Je sais très bien que quelqu'un n'apprécie pas cela mais avant qu'il ne l'avoue l'an 40 000 sera passé et nous serons devenus des légendes dans l'espace !!!

La chanson va prendre fin et je suis en pleine bourre !! Quoi c'est un terme campagnard ? Oui peut-être mais vous savez nous sommes tous originaires d'un tout petit village : Konoha. Pas vraiment l'endroit où un groupe de rock peut évoluer vous en conviendrez à part donner des représentations en bal musette ? Nan je ne pense pas...

Pourtant Neji a eu la bonne idée d'être le cousin d'Hinata qui elle, malgré son titre honorifique d'hystérique première du nom, a su garder contact avec des gens de Konoha et finalement de se caser avec un de nos amis d'enfance : Kiba Inuzuka…Et qui croyez vous qui va animer la cérémonie du mariage…à Konoha…C'est nous !

Hinata…Je la retiens ! Dire que j'ai du briser son petit cœur parce que je lui ai refusé plus d'une fois de sortir avec et qu'au bout d'un moment comme toutes les filles elle me posa LA question : Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?, je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi ?

, les filles s'est pas parce qu'un garçon vous dit qu'il ne veut pas que vous êtes moche et repoussantes…pour certaines c'est vrai…Mais pas toute faut pas exagérer ! Bon et bien à ce moment là, il a bien fallu que je lui dise la vérité…Moi qui pensait qu'elle allait pleurer et me détesté…Qui aurait pensé que cette cousine délurée, oui je dis bien délurée, de Neji soit une fan de Yaoi T_T C'est cruel de faire ce genre de chose…

Enfin la voilà première hystérique qui va prochainement se marier et qui nous a conviés à jouer le ba…la musique !!!! Faut pas confondre les deux mots, ils sont antinomiques…Quoi !! Encore ! Ça vous étonne que je connaisse ce genre de mot ? Bah je connais c'est tout…C'est Gaara qui m'a expliqué…entres deux baisers…quand nous étions ensemble…

OUI je suis sorti avec Gaara pendant un temps, mais il préfère Neji maintenant et nous sommes tous super amis…NON n'allez pas croire que nous faisons des parties de jambes en l'air à trois…Je m'y refuse ! Mais les propositions existent…Bordel ces mecs ont une libido démesuré !

Le concert me semble rapide, est-ce parce que je redoute le retour à Konoha dans quelques heures ? Oui sûrement…J'ai laissé LE quelqu'un là bas il y a très longtemps…7 ans…que je ne l'ai pas vu parce que cet imbécile a cru bon parler d'homophobie avec moi…Autant vous dire que j'ai fuis la qu…machin entre les jambes. J'évite les mots de ce genre avec tous les sous-entendus qui fusent dans les coulisses…

On va faire le trajet jusqu'à Konoha avec les hystérique. Notre bus est assez grand pour ça ! On entend déjà Neji et Gaara se bécoté à côté … soupire…Je suis célibataire et entouré de furie alors que je suis GAY VV'' c'est navrant.

« Naruto !! Pourquoi es-tu gay sérieusement ! Une bombe comme toi qui chante aussi bien et…qui en a dans le pantalon ! »

O_O J'n'ai pas rêvé elle a bien dis dans le pantalon là !

« Sakura…Ce qu'il y a dans mon pantalon ne regarde que moi et mes conquête et je suis Gay parce que j'adore faire hurler les garçons »

Là je pense que je l'ai calmé elle et les autr…

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Putain de merde je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais ! Bon il faut dire que la nature m'a bien gâté…Surtout ces dernières années …

Mes cheveux sont long (aux hanches) et blond comme le soleil, non je ne dis pas ça pour être poétique mais pour que vous vous fassiez une image, ces gens alors je vous jure, J'ai les yeux bleus océans étiré sur les côtés, mes ex m'ont souvent dis que ça me donnait un regard animal, sauvage, excitant….oulaaaaa je dérape.

Je fais à peu près 1m85, donc assez grand, et une musculature qui fait baver tout êtres capable d'avoir une libido…ni trop genre bodybuilding ni pas assez genre gringalet rachitique.

Je suis souvent habillé avec un t-shirt sans manches blanc et moulant, un jean baggy blanc également faisant ressortir ma peau tannée…Oui je n'ai rien à envier aux tops model… J'ai déjà été demandé mais moi et la publicité ça fais bien deux ! Depuis je me suis…percingué ? Oui on va dire ça comme ça à l'arcade et à la lèvre.

La seule chose qui n'a pas changé chez moi ces dernières années c'est le collier que ma mère m'a offert avant de rendre son dernier souffle après une longue maladie. Un saphir bleu que je porte sans relâche. Je me suis embrouillé avec notre manager une fois parce qu'il voulait commercialiser des objets à l'effigie du groupe dont mon collier mais j'ai toujours dit non.

Erf…Tenten et Temari me regarde bizarrement…Si Temari tente quoique ce soit je m'en vais appeler son cher grand frère…qui joue accessoirement au gorille du groupe…pauvre Kankuro…encore une de mes conquêtes tiens…Mais lui a vite déchanté en voyant la bombe d'énergie que je pouvais être et aussi la horde de fan qui me poursuivait d'où son poste actuel qu'il chérit plus que tout maintenant.

Je viens de voir Itachi sourire…ah oui j'oubliais c'est le frère aîné de quelqu'un lui et puis si on retourne à Konoha il va pouvoir revoir son chéri à lui…Deidara, lui c'est mon cousin par je ne sais quelle branche de ma famille qui est l'une des plus grande de ce patelin de village d'enfance.

Shikamaru lui est un peu plus blasé qu'autre chose de ce retour aux sources…Mais il ne doit pas appréhender comme moi…non en faite je n'appréhende pas, c'est juste que LE quelqu'un est quelqu'un d'austère et froid très attaché aux traditions…Et brrr déjà à l'époque c'était une bombe alors maintenant…Mais voilà depuis qu'il m'a parlé d'homophobie, remarquez je me marre bien vu que son frère est de mon bord et que…ok spotted…j'ai aussi été avec Itachi…

O putain je reconnais l'endroit…Je vais revoir mes grands parents…Mon père…Mon frère…aaaaargh mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter de les suivre !!! Ils auraient pu s'en sortir sans moi !!!

Et voilà dix minutes plus tard devant chez moi T_T les bagages à mes pieds…sympa les copains de m'avoir largué devant ma maison…

J'entre discrètement…histoire de ne pas provoqu…

« NARUUUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN »

BOUM…Mon père,….l'éclair jaune…Minato…Bordel mais il est plus gamin que…et plus petit que moi d'ailleurs maintenant que je regarde….sourire diabolique…Je me mets à lui tirer les joues des deux côtés.

« Nyahahaha c'est qui le plus petit d'entre nous maintenant !!! »

« En attendant c'est moi qui t'écrase fiston ! »

Pouaaaah quelle galère comme le dirait si bien Shikamaru…

« Okaiiidiiiii »

Et bah ça commence bien…

*************************************

« Papaaa tu m'écrases !!! T'aurais l'intention de te lever avant la fin du monde ou pire ! La mort de ton fils ! »

Enfin il se lève, je connais bien ses priorités à celui-là, oui je suis très familier avec mon père. En même temps c'est comme ça qu'il m'a éduqué et ce n'est pas plus mal !

« Mon dieu !! Mais Waooo Naruchan tu es BEAU !!! »

« Papa t'es devenu gay quand ? »

« Fils indigne T_T »

« Ça vaaa boudes pas non plus ! »

Ce père je vous jure, bon au moins je n'ai plus besoin d'annoncer ma présence tout le monde a dû l'entendre jusque dans la résidence voisine même…Si seulement !! C'est celle de QUELQU'UN. J'aime bien l'appeler comme ça décidément.

Mon frère doit pas être loin…à moins qu'il ne soit encore avec Izumo dans une ruelle sombre à faire des choses que mon père serait incapable d'imaginer. Pauvre de lui tout de même…Deux garçons et pas un seul foutu d'être hétéro j'en viens à le plaindre, quelques fois …jamais. Notre sexualité ne le regarde pas plus que ça et puis il ne s'en intéresse pas plus! Ça nous arrangerai bien si parallèlement notre grand-père n'était pas l'auteur des livres les plus écœurant de l'hétérosexualité…Ses bouquins frivoles me font horreur !! Je ne sais pas comment baa-chan peut supporter cela de son mari.

« Ils ne sont pas là les vieux ? »

« Non ils sont en promenade. »

C'est bien un passe temps de vieux ça tiens ! Faire le tour d'un village qu'ils connaissent par cœur avec des gens qu'ils connaissent tout autant nan mais je vous jure la vieillesse devrait savoir ce qui est bon pour elle ! Voyager ! Ça se sera mon occupation quand je serais vieux…Mais je suis encore jeune et pleins de fougue…Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

« Je vais me coucher on doit répéter tôt demain matin avant le mariage pour que tout soit prêt »

« Ok Naruchan dors bien ! »

« Papa… »

« Quoi ? »

« ARRETES de M'APPELER NARUCHAN ! Je suis plus un gosse ! »

« Bonne nuit NA-RU-CHAAAAN ! »

« …T_T…. »

Cette résidence pleins pieds traditionnelles m'avait manqué…Nous vivons dans un immeuble dans de grand appartement dernier cri, le must de la déco, chacun le sien. Donc me retrouver là c'est…revitalisant quelque part …qui a dit que je ne voulais pas venir ? Nan mais vous me connaissez très mal ! Pfff bon allé bonne nuit !

__________________________________________________________

Encore des tonnes de trucs à faire pour ce bon à rien de Deidara…Il n'est pas doué celui-là à vouloir classer ces dossiers pour les petites classes dans les cartons des collèges…Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de devenir pion dans notre vieille établissement…Nan mais franchement ! Et en plus il fallait que je tombe sur le petit-ami de mon frère qui n'arrête pas de me demander des nouvelles de lui et du groupe, ce qu'il ne sait pas forcément c'est que je n'ai aucun contact avec eux…Non pas que je ne les aime pas mais…C'est un autre monde eux et moi. Même si nous sommes des amis d'enfance il y a LUI et je ne peux pas négliger ça.

LUI ce mec turbulent et hyperactif que je chérissais…ouais bon je l'aimais bien quoi ! Mon meilleur ami un truc dans le genre je ne sais pas comment définir mes sentiments…Je ne suis le genre de personne à étaler des tartines de ma vie priver. Nan franchement je préfère mon honneur et le titre que me confère mon nom de famille que faire des étanchements émotionnels.

J'ai fais beaucoup d'études, des hautes études, mais impossible de me détacher de mon village natale, non ce n'est pas de la sentimentalité…C'est autre chose : l'obligation de rester la où ma famille à toujours été, pas comme cet imbécile d'Itachi qui parcourt le monde et…OUAIS OKAY je l'envie….Mais s'il n'était pas parti c'aurait été moi qui aurait profité de cette liberté…enfoiré.

En plus il est avec LUI ! Je ne vois pas comment ne pas péter un câble…quoi ?! Jaloux de quoi ? De mon frère !? Laissez-moi rire ! Je suis bien plus beau que lui, quoi il n'y a aucun rapport ? Vous ne comprenez décidemment rien.

Impossible de discuter avec vous dans ces conditions…

Je dois finir de classer ces papiers ce soir sous peine de louper la cérémonie de demain, moi exigeant ? Peut être mais il faut l'être de toute manière : on n'a rien sans rien.

Et voilà trois heures après c'est enfin dans le bon ordre, et Deidara qui s'est volatilisé entre deux cartons…Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire, en faite non je m'en fiche pas mal. Après tout il fait ce qu'il veut, sauf tromper mon frère bien sûr. Je ne défends pas l'honneur de mon frère mais celui qu'on représente tout les deux vis-à-vis de notre famille…Quoi je décline toujours tout et nies ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je rentre enfin à la résidence mais là c'est quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas qui m'arrête au bout de la rue…Car de l'autre côté face à l'entrée de la résidence voisine se trouve LUI mais pas vraiment LUI…Pourtant si ! Putain de bordel pourquoi mon nez saigne ?! Mais c'est qu'il est devenu…c'est une…une…BOMBE ! Elles sont passées où ses rondeurs ? Son air innocent ? Il transpire la sensualité !

OK ! Ça fais 7 ans je peux comprendre le changement mais à ce point !

J'ai bien changé moi aussi au contact de mon frère et de Deidara, moi qui ne pouvait pas piffrer les homosexuelles m'en voilà devenu un ! Toujours…Enfin je n'ai jamais…Je…Avec une fille oui…Mais avec un homme…Je reconnais les sentiments mais je n'ai jamais passé le cap ce qui fais de moi l'éternel célibataire, et qui malheureusement a une horde de groupie mâle et femelle à ses trousses.

Ils sont naïf, je ne sais pas qui me correspond…Mais à chaque fois que j'y pense je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon regard est attiré par le ciel…Bon il est entré chez lui je peux respirer…Mais si LUI est là ça veux dire que les boulles Kiès seront de rigueur cette nuit…Non pas que mon frère à une belle voix…Mais c'est l'heure des accords qui m'embête sérieusement.

Putain je viens à peine de poser le pied dans mon entré que ça hurle déjà…Mais à côté, son père n'est pas quelqu'un de très…normal diras-t-on. Ok c'est le maire de la ville et il fait du bon boulot mais…C'est simple c'est LUI mais en plus vieux…Mais niveau hyperactivité je crois que le père bat le fils.

Aller hop au lit, demain faut se lever tôt…Kiba est nul en organisation et à qui on a refilé cette tâche ? A Deidara…Mais Deidara va surement vouloir prendre encore du bon temps demain matin donc je vais prendre sa place, sinon personne ne le fera ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai une once de compassion pour leur retrouvaille mielleuse et bruyante.

Ce Kiba quel enquiquineur celui-là ! Il a fallu qu'il sorte avec toutes les filles de Konoha avant de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de sa voisine depuis qu'il était petit, si ce n'est pas être aveugle et sourd ça…Mais bon elle aussi croyait pouvoir mettre le grappin sur LUI mais il est gai, il a dû lui dire pour qu'elle s'en remette aussi vite les nanas ici sont toutes fans de Yaoi…Ces folles…les « hystériques » comme les a bien surnommé son groupe.

C'est décidé après ce mariage je me prends des vacances ! J'en ai marre de trainer dans le coin sans but entouré de vieux et d'hystériques en ruts. Enfin ! Je me demande ce que vient faire le groupe ici… Il y a déjà un orchestre d'engager. Peut être que ce ne sont que de simple invité, ce ne serait pas étonnant après tout nous sommes tous des amis d'enfance.

Mieux vaut dormir, tiens ?! Pourquoi quand je ferme les yeux c'est une silhouette sur un fond bleu océan qui m'apparait ?...O_v Je ne comprends pas tout mais là je suis fatigué à plus tard les explications…

*******************************************************  
à Konoha -vers 8h du matin- devant la salle des fêtes

Mais bordel ça caille dans ce patelin !! Ils connaissent le mot « climat tropical » ?

Ah mais non ils ne connaissent pas ! Parce qu'ici il pleut les Trois Quarts de l'année ! Et puis les mecs qui me laissent là planter comme un piquet à greloter de froid ! Je vous ne l'ai peut être pas dis mais c'est que début Avril ici ! Les mecs je vous jure ! Ils me disent gentiment hier soir en appelant directement chez moi (je vous dis pas la connerie qu'ils ont faite ! mais en faite si : c'est mon père qui a décroché T_T) Enfin toujours est-il qu'il m'a donc passé le message dans un langage bien à lui : « réunion à la salle des fêtes 8h ».

Hem…Il y a des moments où j'aimerai que mon père soit moins...changeant ? Oui c'est le mot. Il est hyperactif, il est maladroit, il est stupide mais dès qu'il repense à son poste et aux locaux de la commune : il se transforme en Môsieur le Maire ! Rien que ça…Ce n'est pas pour faire baissé sa modestie ça…T_o

Enfin ! Encore faut-il que ces abrutis ramènent leurs fesses et fissa ! , mmm ce mot est hilarant, tiens celui-là aussi ! Bon ok je m'arrête là…Gaara excuses les ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu m'as appris…

J'aurais très bien pu rentrer dans la salle ! Mais noooon, s'aurait été trop facile ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le fils du Maire que j'ai la clef des champs ! -___- Et pourtant j'aurais pu !

Mais il a fallu que Kiba et Hinata prennent la peine de subtiliser cette clef pour les préparatifs de la salle ! Nan mais je vous jure on s'en fou de la décoration ! Du moment qu'il y a la musique !

Quoi mes priorités sont pas bien placées ? Mais bien sûre que si ! Bon ! 8h15 : toujours personne…un brouillard des diables ouaiiiis je suis trop heureux, il commence bien le mariage ! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté une invitation pareille !

____________________________

Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'accepter de superviser l'organisation d'un mariage, je suis trop gentil…Comment ça cette remarque vous fais doucement sourire ? Mais si ! Je suis gentil…Bon pas pour tout…Pas pour tout le monde…Quasiment jamais…Mais il faut dire qu'Hinata est assez convaincante l'air de rien !

Et puis il n'avait pas eu la force de refuser quand le Maire en personne était venu le supplier à genou, sans rire ce type lui foutait les jetons…aucuns amour propre alors que lui en débordait, ou presque …

Du coup il avait hérité des clefs de la salle des fêtes en cas de pépin…à croire que c'était à prévoir ! Hinata et Kiba avaient oublié de mettre les noms des invités sur les tables afin qu'ils s'assoient…Plan de table qui avait été fais bien deux mois à l'avance et qui n'avait servi à rien car apparemment des invités de dernières minutes avaient décidé de s'ajouter ! Et quels invités ! Le groupe de Konoha, les jeunes qui gagnaient des milles et des cent à voyager autour du monde et à vivre de leurs musiques…Pff ! Une bande d'idiots sans avenir avait pensé Sasuke le jour de leur départ mais quel succès …Maintenant il les jalousait.

Bref ils devaient s'y rendre pour 8h30 tapante, histoire d'avoir de la marge et de ne croiser personne. Et il devait se rendre à l'église à peine une heure et demi après pour surveiller les invités qui arrivent et les aider à se placer…Je ne vous conseille pas d'accepter ce genre de proposition … veux-tu m'aider…NON !! Surtout pour un mariage ou alors seulement si c'est votre boulot.

Me voilà dans la rue, il va faire jour dans quelques minutes et ma journée ne fais que commencer…Brouillard…Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire on lui en voulait aujourd'hui ? C'est un coup monté cette histoire ce n'est pas possible. Tiens quelqu'un…il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un gêneur ! Décidemment la journée allait être longue…

_______________________

Et il ne croyait pas si bien et oui Sasuke tu en auras pour ton argent dans l'histoire ! Qui pourrait croire que derrière ce mariage : tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Une idée avait germé dans la tête d'une certaine génération qui en avait marre de voir deux personnes se tourner autour et que rien ne se passe…à croire que l'amour rend non seulement aveugle mais aussi très con ! Afin de vous donner plus ample signification, mais aussi vous faire attendre la chute de l'histoire, voilà le report de la conversation de Naruto et de Sasuke 7 ans plus tôt car ce que ne vous a pas dit notre jolie tête blonde c'était que cette discussion était une proposition cachée !

« -Sasuke il…Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, t'inquiètes pas hein ! C'est juste pour savoir

-Dis-moi toujours ?

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de deux hommes ensemble toi ?

-C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

-Juste pour savoir

-Dobe ! Je trouve ça…Je…, le regard de Sasuke croisa la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Naruto et lança l'inverse de sa pensée, C'est dégoûtant ! Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question ! Ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête Usuratonkachi !

-Oh…Mais tu sais, c'était juste une question…Oui…Juste une question. »

Et puis certaines filles ont eu écho de cette conversation et de fil en aiguille tout Konoha était au courant…Enfin ! Quand on est con…on est con !

________________________

Ô la barbe ! Déjà 8h30 et personnes ! Il y a du foutage de gueule tout de même ! Tiens il y a quelqu'un qui approche…Attendez mais ce quelqu'un c'est…SASUKE !!! O_O Il vient par là…putain et l'ambiance super strange qui s'installe et tout (brouillard-vent-lever de soleil-enfin je vous laisse imaginer…cheveux dans le vent ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre….et………….EEEEEEEEEEEEEt !!....et….c'est nul !! xD).

Mais c'est qu'il s'approche vraiment avec la lenteur d'une retrouvaille digne d'un film Cul-cul…

« Naruto ? »

Naaaaan, Sasuke tu t'es enfermé dans le rôle bidon là !! Le ton était bon : froid et distant c'est bien toi ! Mais la réplique : au secours !

Bon alert hop! Hop! Hop! On va lancer les manœuvres ! Je lui cours et lui saute au cou ! youpla =D voilà une retrouvaille digne de ce nom !

« La vache Sas'ke t'as grandit abruti ! Et qui t'a permis d'être aussi beau gosse ! »

« Euh…Bonjour »

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Déjà de loin…se découpant dans le soleil avec ses superbes cheveux…Naruto…qu'est ce que je m'en veux de t'avoir dis cela …Si je pouvais remonter le temps…

« Hem tu viens pour quoi faire ? »

« Les membres du groupe se rallient ici normalement… »

« Eh non ! Rien du tout ! Vous deviez vous rejoindre à l'église ! »

« néééééé ! »

« Usuratonkachi.. »

Glup…Nan ce n'était pas l'insulte à sortir Sasuke…Bon en silence nous sommes entré dans la salle des fêtes et pour le coup on s'est retrouvé seul à seul à déposer les vignettes avec les prénoms…Et je n'ai pu QUE remarquer qu'on nous avait mis côte à côte…T_T ça allait être gay…sans sous entendus…même si c'est écrit comme ça =P

Et nous voilà marchant en silence l'un à côté de l'autre en train d'aller à l'église …ce n'est pas une tension qu'on a sur les épaules…C'est des Mammouths en colère ! Arriver à l'église me voilà de retour avec les membres du groupe qui j'avoue m'ont fais peur à me regarder avec autant d'attention…

« Quoi j'ai une tâche sur la tronche ? »

« C'est toi la tâche ! »

« Baka ! »

« Dobe ! »

Soupire de soulagement de la part de beaucoup trop de monde -_o Je commence sincèrement à me poser des questions mais la cérémonie se déroule sans encombre : la mariée qui avance, moi qui lance des fleurs, Sasuke qui me claque la tête sous prétexte que j'en lance trop, insultes, « voulez prendre pour épouse… », Encore une remarque, une tape, des insultes, mais tout en discrétion nous sommes dans une église tout de même !

Beaucoup des hystériques nous scrutent…avoir leurs stars à leur égal c'est chouette hein ?! Comment ça rien à voir ?

Naruto t'es toujours aussi bête, mais tu es beaucoup plus beau et tes plaisanteries sont bien meilleures…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je déraille ma parole…Mais j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque, me redonneras-tu ma chance ?

Salle de bal et repas nia nia nia on commence à s'ennuyer ! Bon Shika et Neji commencent par la balade pour la première danse des nouveaux époux, mais après ça va chauffer, d'ailleurs je chauffe ma voix et j'ai comme l'impression d'être observé -_^ .

Aller Hop sur scène !

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Quelques mots avant que nous commencions à jouer ! Félicitations Hinata, Kiba…Akamaru… (Qui aurait pensé que tout le monde allait rire ?? me reconvertir ? Naaa) Profitez bien de votre vie de couple, on demande déjà à quand les enfants ! Non Akamaru on ne t'oublis mais on a peur de ce que tu pourrais faire comme chiot vu ton gabarit…de grosse peluche pour les enfants =S…Enfin ! Si vous avez une demande pour la première chanson ! C'est le moment où jamais ! »

« Hit In The USA !!! »

Sakura je t'aime :')

« Très bon choix ! »

Et c'est parti !!! (Beat Crusaders « hit in the USA »)

Encore ces vibrations en plus forte, car je suis chez moi et qu'il est enfin là pour me voir.

Qu'est ce qu'il chante bien O_O mon dieu je suis séduit…encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà…QUOI !! Vous êtes surpris peut être ! ET ben je m'en fiche ! Voilà Sasuke Uchiwa en a marre d'être Sasuke Uchiwa et Sasuke il va se lâcher ! Tant pis c'est les mâchoires en tombent !

« Yeaaaaah I was made to hit in Americaaaa! »

Waow…Il s'est mis à nous suivre et à chanter, c'en est que meilleure ! C'est énorme, il ne voit pas les têtes éberlués derrière lui… heureusement quelque part ! Putain j'en frissonne, aller je l'invite à monter, il monte sans rechigner, Shika lui file un micro et étrangement tout le monde s'est mis à sourire mais ce que je vois compte de moins c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre qui est énorme je suis en train de chanter avec l'homme que j'aime et que je désire le plus au monde !

On chante les yeux dans les yeux, et la musique enivrante nous emportent. Derniers accords, on se sourit.

« Sasuke. »

« Okaidi Naruto »

Devant tout le monde, sur scène, alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ils s'embrassèrent comme si plus rien ne les retenaient comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner pour eux, et une vague d'applaudissement s'empara de la salle afin de les réveiller de leurs douces transes.

Ils regardèrent leurs amis leurs familles et tout ceux qui les connaissaient avec un regard complice, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient compris leurs manèges.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, celui-ci en fit de même.

« Ashiteiru Sasuke »

« Ashiteiru Naruto »

_____________________________________

SYNOPSIS :

Le mariage s'est bien fini, les mariés ont consumé leur mariage au grand damne d'un chien mutant…

Sasuke a rejoins le groupe en tant que second chanteur et leurs succès est énorme.

Plus jamais ils ne se sépareront et plus jamais ils ne laisseront leurs amis avoir raison d'eux !

(Autant vous dire que la nuit du mariage n'a pas été chaude que pour Kiba et Hinata ;))

FIN !!!

____________________________________

_**Et voilà!! =D J'espère que cela vous aura plus! Bien sûre j'ai une autre histoire mais tant qu'elle n'avance pas je vais pas la poster! =P J'attends de voir ce que donne celle-ci. Ensuite je me demande si je vais pas faire une parenthère ...One Shot de cette fameuse soirée, parce que cette ellipse du temps est énorme XDDD**_

_**Reviews please!!! =D**_


End file.
